Be Mr Please
by knucklecakes
Summary: Bella decides to spice things up a bit, by calling Edward over. Leads to smut, of course. Parkaward Contest!


**Parkward One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Be Mr. Please**

**Your pen name: Patent Peekaboo Poses**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but god how I wish Jacksper. **

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

**A/N: fourth one shot, I believe? Hurray. I do believe this is just for kicks. If you're expecting something like Catastrophic Complication, please do degrade your expectations. This is something like Finish Me. Minus the library smut. Also dedicated to my lover, who is thousands of miles away from atm. Miss you dahhhllinng.**

* * *

It's pretty normal for us to hang out. Edward and I, I mean. We weren't best friends from the very start. It was around third grade when I noticed that mophead. We weren't in the same class, but I saw him at recess. He was chasing a girl. I didn't know the girl either. I knew that chasing people was a bad thing, Charlie had told me so. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and scolded him, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, clearly in shock of what I had just done.

"Because someone might get hurt, silly!" I answered him. He merely said okay and asked me if I would play on the swings with him instead. I agreed because … I don't know why I did, but that was the beginning of our friendship. We weren't the best of friends still, but we got along and we enjoyed each other's presence.

Who the fuck was I kidding?

Edward Masen was a fucking monster and I basically worshipped him. But he didn't know that. In his eyes, I was just a friend. That was fine with me, at least I wasn't like one of those girls who drooled over him and his footsteps. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. Kill me. But truthfully, speaking his name like a mere mortal is something which should be punishable. Everything about him is … godlike, for a lack of a better word.

I wonder how hot his parents must've been to produce such a handsome creature.

So, we were both in the same Stat class, I know. Big coincidence, I swear sometimes I had to change my panties after class. No kidding. Sometimes I doodled 'Mrs. Edward Masen' in my notebook, but never in my Stats notebook. That was too risky.

I wanted to be different. By different, I meant not drool over his Greek god like physique. Hell, I'd never seen him shirtless, but if his face was that good looking, I had a pretty good idea of what the rest of his body would look like.

Anyways, back to the story. We didn't really hang out. Alone, I mean. Whenever our group (posse, according to Alice) went out, he was sure to be there. So, we caught up a bit. It was summer vacation and Alice and Jasper, as well as Emmett and Rosalie, went out on a vacation. For couples. Goddamn them. Of course, Alice wanted me to just grab somebody and tag along, but no thanks. I didn't have any intention of letting Masen know that I was taken. You wouldn't either, believe me. He's the type of guy who's chivalrous. I really didn't believe it at first, but after the first week of Stats, I knew better. See, he was already sitting in the desk, and I was always late. He did the little courtesy type thing and held my seat out for me. That doesn't even make sense I know, but forgive me. Edward Masen doesn't make sense either. At least to me.

So, it was fucking summer, and I was bored out of my mind. Charlie just went fishing with his girlfr… ahem, friend, Billy, leaving me alone.

There was only so much I could deal with. I watched a couple of movies to kill time. That was the first week. The second week, I pretty much harassed Alice and Rose over the phone. The third week, well that's to be decided. I decided to masturbate. Yes, I know, who masturbates when they're bored?

Bella Swan does apparently. I decided to give my room a makeover, to give it sex appeal. I didn't want to finger/hump my dirty laundry. I added some scented candles, and hung the gypsy beads, and wore some lingerie. I should feel sexy. And then put on some music. Iron and Wine to be exact. That man is so freaking talented.

Lastly, I put on porn. I really didn't have any imagination, and I couldn't imagine something like sex. So, porn was my only option. I didn't have a whole collection, but there were some pieces which Emmett lent me. Why Emmett had porn when he had Rose was a mystery itself, but I wasn't going to dwell on that.

It was one of the teacher/student scenarios. The teacher was a girl, with some huge tits. The first two buttons of her blouse were basically popped, and her skirt was practically two inches long. Her hair was in some weird bun with strands loose, and she did the one finger 'come to me' type thing to her student. The student was … a nerd. He looked a bit like Masen. He had the jaw, the glasses. Okay, Masen didn't wear glasses, but there was this one day when he forgot his contacts and wore the sexy glasses. I had no fucking idea his eyes were green! The sexy green, not the moss color. Okay, it looked a bit like moss, but I think emerald is the elegant term. Anyways, that was all I needed. The teacher basically attacked the boy, sitting him on the desk, but I had my different fantasy. I was in my own world somewhat, thinking of Masen shirtless. And my lace panties were ruined.

Something caught my eye in the … movie? The guy was uncircumcised. Holy hell! The cock was… so beautiful. The skin that covered it looked ragged and I wanted that cock in my pussy. The teacher looked surprised too. She slowly pulled the skin down and licked the soft skin, but I was so mesmerized by the damn cock. I had seen cocks with my own eyes, but they were all circumcised. God, I hoped to god, that Masen's cock was exactly like this boy's. I tore off my panties and plunged in two fingers at once, as the teacher deepthroated the boy. The moment the boy came, my phone rang.

Holy shit. If it was Alice, I was going to kill her.

"Hello?" I asked, out of breath.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward Masen," the gorgeous hunk said on the phone. Just my luck. Wouldn't this be embarrassing? I was pretty sure my whole body was a shade of maroon.

"Oh, hi Edward! What's up?" I asked, hearing myself squeak a bit. Ouch.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something," he asked, nervously, was it?

"What…?" I asked, not comprehending the situation. My two fingers were still attacking my pussy, talking to Masen and masturbating. Wow!

"A movie with me. I know we aren't really close, but I thought we could hang out. We don't have to go out if you want," he said.

"How about we watch a movie over at my house?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

"Okay sure. When?" he asked.

"Right now is fine with me," I answered, getting ready. I put my panties back on and turned off the TV.

"I'll be over in a few," he stated and then hung up the phone. The way he said the words. Oh, it sent the chills down to my panties. I cleaned my room, a bit, trying to make it look un-sexy. Just the slightest bit, though.

True to his word, Edward was at the doorstep in a matter of minutes. I had changed into shorts, and a somewhat nice looking shirt. I didn't want him thinking I was getting all dolled up for him. Okay, on the inside I was a bit dolled up. But only to make him happy.

I led him inside, and we talked for a bit. It felt awkward to ask him to come upstairs. I hoped I wasn't a booty call.

What the fuck. I would have the post coital glow for the rest of the summer if I was his booty call.

"I hope you don't mind. But my intention of coming over wasn't to talk," he spoke in the husky tone that probably stained my panties. As if they needed any other stains from him.

"That's alright. I wasn't planning on talking the whole time. Let's watch a movie," I suggested. I was pretty sure of what he meant, but I wasn't going to take chances. He was too important to me. If he wanted to fuck me senseless, he was going to have to tell me so.

He looked a bit confused as I spoke, and I pitied him. But he was just so damn adorable confused.

"Okay," he said, but it sounded like a question.

Little did he know what movie we would be watching.

I led him upstairs, hoping to god that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. That would be embarrassing.

I stumbled a bit while opening the door, watching while my left leg slipped on the carpet. How the hell did I end up slipping on carpet? Fucking carpet. Edward laughed behind me, and I turned around to give him a nasty look.

He held his hand up and gave an innocent look. Dirty, cheating bastard. Good thing he was so hot.

"So, what movie are we watching?" he asked, sitting on the rocking chair in my room.

"I think it's called 'O for Outstanding Orgasm.' Not fully sure though," I tried to say that with a straight face. Tried being the keyword. Needless to say, he kind of choked on shock or something.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, looking innocent.

"No, I didn't think we'd be watching that," he said.

"Edward, what type of girl do you take me for? I don't sit around worshipping Elle Woods," I laughed.

"I figured as much," he retorted.

"Now or before?" I asked, while turning on the TV and the DVD player.

"Before I suppose. You didn't seem like … the other girls," he said.

"Well, what did I seem like?" I asked. I wanted to know what he thought of me.

"You seemed like a potential friend," he answered, smiling. Great. No romanticism. That's just my life. Act nice and people think you're a potential friend. Nothing more.

"What? Did I say something?" he asked after seeing the look on my face.

"No. I just remembered something horrible," I answered. I sat back on my bed, but laid down on my stomach, resting my head on my hands.

"I don't want to know," he laughed.

"Shut up and just watch the movie," I scolded him. I had already seen this, but still. Watching this with Edward. Porn. With Edward.

Needless to say, I think there's a hole in my panties. All thanks to him. Edward looked enticed. I mean, yeah, it's porn. But porn isn't necessarily enticing.

"Edward," I said in a pretty loud voice. There was no reaction. I repeated his name. Once again, there was no reaction. The situation was pretty damn hilarious. Watching porn with THE Edward Masen, and he was ignoring me. Isn't this my life? I stood up and shook his shoulder. No reaction.

Goddamn. Was this his first time watching porn?

…

Oh shit.

Wow, was I his first?

Yes, I was. This felt… supreme. Hell, I know I'm not his "first" first. But still, there was satisfaction in being important in his life. Maybe when he's older, hanging out with other people they'll be talking about their first porn. I can just imagine it now –

"Hey dude," the first guy will begin, "mine was my dad's. I was going through his stuff and found it. Shit man. That girl looked like a pin up slut!"

"Same case here. I found it in my mom's drawer though. Along with Mr. Rabbit," another guy would snicker.

"What about you, Ed?" someone would ask Edward after some time.

"This girl who went to my college invited me over. We watched porn. The student/teacher thing," he would say, brushing it off.

"Did you do her?" the first guy would ask.

"What?" Edward would look confused. That gentleman wouldn't even think of such things.

"You watched your very first porn movie with her. You didn't even do her? God, she must've been butt ugly," the second guy would remark.

"No, she was nice looking," Edward would stand up for me, being the perfect knight in the shining Volvo.

"Well, then. Something's desperately wrong with you, man," they both would say in unison. And then Edward would finally figure out that we were meant to be together. And he would instantly get in his Volvo and come to m-

"Bella!" Edward shook my shoulders. Isn't this ironic?

"Sorry. I was… nevermind," I shrugged. Wow, embarrassing much?

"Why are you here?" he asked. I looked at him, and he was standing up now. My one hand was on the chair and the other was on my hip. Both of Edward's hands were on my shoulders. Now I don't mean to sound all romantic, but it was a sweet gesture.

Eeck. I was truly Elle Woods at heart.

"Hey, Edward. I know this might be random and all, but I so want to fuck you right now," I said in between breaths.

"You know Bella. I think I might agree with you on that one," he smirked. I brought my hands around his neck and pulled him in, closing the distance between our lips. His lips tasted… I don't know what they tasted like, but I'm sure peppermint was in there somewhere, in his mouth I mean. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I graciously allowed it entrance. His hands moved from my shoulders to my hips, connecting our clothed bodies.

His hands began travelling up underneath my shirt, and to fast forward things up a bit, I just took off my shirt. He seemed a bit shocked, but then he followed suit as well. I was in a bit of a hurry to get naked, so I took off my pants as well. I smiled and went back to my bed, with him following me. He seemed to think sex was a serious matter for he wasn't even smiling.

"Did someone die or something?" I asked as he towered over me.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Are you always this serious? Even in sex?" I asked, answering his question with a question.

"No, I suppose not. What am I supposed to laugh at?" he questioned. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Listen bud. You have an almost naked girl under you. You clearly have an erection. Now, if you don't end up smiling during sex, you're going to go home with blue balls, I swear to god," I muttered.

"Okay," he laughed/smiled. It was … cute to see him smile. Better yet, it was a bigger turn on.

"You look adorable," he whispered. There I was, being a jerk. Here he was, smiling and calling me cute. God, he … he's just him.

"Anyways, let's get on with the sexin'" I stated, clearly breaking him out of whatever daze he was in. I took his shirt to reveal that he was wearing undershirt. Seriously. Who wears undershirts nowadays? I removed his wifebeater, and then moved on to the next offending piece of garment. His khakis. I slowly pop'd the button open, and then pulled down the fly, tracing his strained cock. He made a garbled noise, which I took to be a good sign. I pulled down the khakis along with his boxers to reveal a very… big cock.

Holy fucking chicken shit. It was… covered. Like the porn guy's. Oh my Mary. Please Jesus, do not let me faint. Hell, I faint on his cock, that'd be good. Whatever, just let me touch the guy's cock.

Up there, Edward cleared his throat and asked, "Is something funny?"

"No, I just haven't seen this kind of cock yet," I answered truthfully, looking up at him, while holding his cock. It must've been some kind of sight.

He closed his eyes and let out another groan. "God Bella, that was so fucking hot."

"You know what would be even hotter?" I opened the foreskin to reveal its head and licked at him, and tugged the foreskin with my teeth.

"Holy Hell. That was amazing," he gasped. I did that a couple more times, all the while pumping his base, and sometimes scratching his balls. I pulled his whole head back into my mouth and slowly licked, sucked every available skin there. His fingers travelled back to head, massaging my scalp while pulling me forward. He began panting, and his breath quickened. I looked up at him through my hooded lashes, and tugged on the foreskin with my teeth. He came at that, and I swallowed possibly everything.

I kissed the closed foreskin, and pulled back while pecking his lips. He pushed me back on the bed, and spread my legs wide open.

"Keep them like this," he growled. Oh, his commanding tone made me so fucking horny. If that was possible at all. Hell, if he merely touched my vag, I'd come that very instant.

Deciding to test out my thoughts, he pulled his head down and licked at the outer lips. Holy shit. How many times had I dreamed about his scene? Him going down on me?

His tongue slided over my lips resting over my core. For a second, his tongue was gone.

"How's this?" he whispered against my core. The combination of his lips and my nether one and his hot breath caused my release instantly. His sucked, licked everywhere my juices went, and strained to see him doing so.

"Okay, that's enough!" I manged to speak. He looked confused for a moment, but that was... all the more amazing. My juices were coating his lips, dribbling down his chin. I leaned over and kissed his chin, travelling up to his lips. I laid his down on my spot and traveled on top of him. I held his cock, running my fingers up and down. It pointed right towards my pussy. And if my pussy could point, I'm sure it'd be pointing towards that beauty too. I traced the tip of his cock with my pussy and his growled, his hands on my hips. He pulled me down and I could feel my lips around his base. Feeling him inside my was absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. There were rough, ragged spot that only added to the pleasure. I moved my body in circles around his cock, but his hands had another idea. He did all the work, pulling my up and down, bouncing me on his humungo cock. I leaned down to his face, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to come," I whispered against his lips. He nodded. His hands removed themselves from my hips to my breasts, giving my tits the attention they deserved. His fingers traced the swollen nipple, pulling it in towards his mouth. While bouncing up and down, I pushed my boobs to his face and he seemed to like that. He groaned and began nipping at them. I stood still for awhile, and closed my mouth, biting the inside of my bottom lip with my teeth.

He played with my tits for while, before he released and I got off. I laid down beside him and told him, "you better be back tomorrow."

"Listen Bella. I don't know what this means to you. But, I'm not interested in a relationship," he said.

"Edward. I'd be happy if you asked your cock that question," I said, pointing towards the still straining object. Did it never rest?

He laughed at that, and smiled. "I think my cock does want a relationship with your pussy."

"Well then. Tomorrow," I said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: End! Sorry about awkward lemons. I was talking with my aunt about circumcision while writing this. Totally not related. And the pussy/cock thing? I think I mighta read that somewhere. Not mine. How many would like to see a continuation? If possible? I think writing this will be fun! Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review :)**


End file.
